


Running Late

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many things to do, so little time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

“Sorry sorry can’t stop.” I tossed over my shoulder as I executed a perfect handbrake turn, transformed to spring over Bumblebee who was chatting with his humans, and then collapse back into alt mode to slide around Trailbreaker.

I’m not normally quite so reckless inside the Ark but I’m on a tight schedule here as Prime has things he needs taking to the human embassy, Prowl has a load of paperwork that needs to be delivered to a variety of places, Jazz wants a package picking up, Ratchet has a delivery of human medicines that need collecting, I have a huge sheaf of paid parking tickets to deliver to several offices, mostly the twins, and it all has to be done now.

I practically slingshot around the last corner, ignoring the cursing from the vicinity of the doorway, really, if Mirage didn’t want to be run over he shouldn’t wander around invisible, and Jazz is no better since one doesn’t usually expect mechs to be magnetised to the ceiling, although having observed Jazz since we woke up here he does seem to do that quite a bit, but then Ops are a strange lot and us normal bots can probably never hope to understand what goes on in their processors.

Screaming across the landscape I sigh as I pull up a holomap of the region and begin to plot the most efficient delivery route that will involve the least backtracking to pay parking fines for irresponsible Lamborghinis, honestly, it would be so much easier if they kept to the speed limits unless they have an actual reason and permission to be going so fast like I am, but then I got permission because the humans can never read my number plate as I whiz past them, and I might be fast but I don’t do stupid things like the twins do.

Sliding to a stop in the hospital yard I am about to honk my horn when a couple of humans come over, stare at my logo for a moment before asking where I want the box putting. I pop my passenger door open and allow them to put them in the footwell, I just hope I don’t run into any ‘Cons out here because it’s going to be a hassle to get those into my subspace without squashing things and if I do squash them Ratchet really won’t be happy. Wrench throwing unhappy.

Jazz’s package turns out to be music, slagger could have picked it up himself rather than send me but I suppose I was coming this way since one of the sheriffs offices is right next door and I need to give him the twins forms, and then it’s on to deliver Primes paperwork and I still can’t believe that the Prime himself trusts me to deliver things for him, really, me, the honest to Primus, Lord Courier, well I would be if Cybertron wasn’t at war so it could be considered a moot point now.

Finishing my rounds I turn back towards the Ark so I can collect my afternoon timetable from Prowl, although I’m sure he won’t mind if I stop by the washracks first, while it is nice weather, no rain or hail or snow, the sand is doing nothing for my joints and I can’t wait to get under some clean water and wash out all the dirt and grit from inside my joints, and my wheel rims, they clog up something fierce, makes me wish I still had my hover form, it wouldn’t collect dust anywhere near as easily and it was easier to clean and faster, this whole top speed limit thing that human vehicles have is rather inconvenient, even if I can reach about three times as high as the speedometer on my dash says I should be able to go.

“Blurr?” Prowl looks confused as he regards me, his wings twitching slightly. “I thought you had gone to make some deliveries. Did something happen?”

Shifting from foot to foot I tilt my head as I try to stand still, “I did go out to deliver things but that was this morning and I’m bored again because I’ve been back here for several hours and you haven’t sent me my afternoon schedule Sir.”

I reset my optics as Prowls wings seemed to droop slightly; then again maybe it was just my imagination “The list we gave you was meant to last all day.”


End file.
